


I Wanna Go To Prom With My Arch-Nemesis?!

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Ending, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, High School, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Korean-American Character, Lovesickness, Prom, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Shay was asking herself that very question after coming to several realizations about her childhood friend/enemy.





	I Wanna Go To Prom With My Arch-Nemesis?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I've had to go and revise the ending a couple of times because I just couldn't be satisfied, sorry.

_I think if it'd been off by even a day, I'd never had met her._

Shay Van Buren didn't understand why, but her mind kept on flashing back to when she and Mackenzie Zales were children. Until that one unfortunate day in the Third Grade (that involved a wayward hacky sack thrown by Matthew Derringer that caused Shay to go deaf in her right ear and lose her title of being the head cheerleader to Mackenzie in elementary school), they were the best of buds. Ever since they were both three years old, they did pretty much everything together. But Shay, for some reason, saw Mackenzie differently than how her bitchy arch-nemesis saw her back.

_Long black hair... ❤ beautiful eyes... ❤ clear skin... ❤ Her stupid voice! Her cheerleader uniform! The fact that she actually really cares about you ONLY IF she fucking does! ❤ Dammit!_

She blushed as she thought of her positive traits. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Shay had always harbored feelings for Mackenzie. Maybe ever since they were little.

Even though the Cheer Squad and the Van Burens were still at war, those feelings never changed. _Why the fuck do I think so much about her...?_ Shay's mind began drifting off again. _I just can't get her out of my head, and Senior Prom is coming soon..._

Prom was a night most suitable for extroverts, lovers, and those incredibly desperate to lose their virginity even if it meant double-crossing the one they were originally going out with for the night. _Why do I want to go out with _her_ of all people? Shay, there are so many guys in the school just out there waiting to be asked!_

But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself, deep down, Shay just wanted to spend one last wonderful night with her oldest childhood crush before they both finished high school... and would possibly never see each other ever again, with Mackenzie wanting to pursuit her modeling career and all. Taking in the harsh truth was tough, but Shay felt a relief upon realizing what had been bothering her over the past weeks.

Shay immediately shook her head and snapped out of it after realizing that she had also spent the last fifteen minutes daydreaming in her car. Hey, at least the late April weather outside was nice!

Anyway, she got a very cute idea. Shay pulled out a sheet of paper, a pen, and began jotting down on the paper with the intention of adding a full page of sweet nothings and sentimental bullshit that would all end with a "Will you go to Prom with me?" at the bottom. She would then sneak the letter into Mackenzie's locker without anybody noticing.

"Dear Mackenzie Zales..." Shay stopped writing and stared at the paper for a few seconds, right before promptly crumpling up the message in her hands. "No. Nonononono..." Shay muttered to herself furiously. She realized that a silly love letter simply wouldn't do. This was a matter that HAD to be done face-to-face.

And Shay slammed her forehead down onto the steering wheel, causing it to honk pretty loudly.

* * *

Shay stood in front of the door to the Girls' Room, and tried taking deep breaths to soothe her jittery nerves.

_Okay Shay, you can do this. It's not that big of a deal. It's just one little question. That one goddamn little question. You're gonna do this. You're gonna dance with her in the gym, get drunk with her at the afterparty, bang her in her bedroom, and then abandon her while she's sleeping like nothing happened! Not a big deal._

After five tense minutes, Shay finally sighed and went inside. Shay saw Mackenzie at her common routine of being in front of the mirrors.

"Zales." Shay sternly called out with a poker face.

Mackenzie whirled around in shock at the sound of her rival. "Shay, what the fuck do you want?" She asked dismissively.

Shay kept her confident facade up as she walked up and seriously replied, "I'm here to ask you something, Mackenzie."

"Well, make it quick. I'm kinda busy putting on makeup here." Mackenzie said, turning back to the mirrors for a second.

"I..." Shay started, but then balked as her confident air fell apart. "I..." Shay started again, but unfortunately balked a second time.

Mackenzie cocked her head. "Eh? You _what_?"

"I-I just wanted to know if, um..." Shay was beginning to blush heavily. "I was wondering if..." _Oh, what the fuck is wrong with you?! It shouldn't be THIS hard!_

 _Huh, it's not THAT big a deal, is it? Why's she hesitating like this?_ Seeing her reddening face and tripping over her own words, Mackenzie started to wonder if Shay was coming down with an illness, or, possibly even worse, becoming delusional. "Shay, are you having a stroke?" The head cheerleader asked, snickering under her breath.

Shay became very angry at such an unfunny joke. "What the--no! I'm not having a stroke, you _idiot_ , I just..." Shay kept on mentally pushing herself to at least try and be courageous. "Do you..."

Mackenzie groaned in exasperation. "Fucking spit it out already!" She yelled.

"...W-w-will you go to Prom with me?" Shay finally confessed, her face incredibly hot and deeply beet red.

Mackenzie froze in place at those words. _What. The. FUCK?!?!_

It felt as if time had stopped. There was a long pause between the two girls as they both took in what just happened.

Suddenly, Mackenzie started laughing. And laughing. She laughed so hard that she was doubling over. And she finally abruptly stopped to slowly say "...You're kidding, right?" with tears in her eyes.

"!!!" Shay almost collapsed to floor in a heap of emotion. _And there it is. Shouldn't have had my hopes up..._

The very instant she saw Shay's face fall, Mackenzie stopped smiling. _Nonononono... Hopefully I didn't hear her right?_ "P-please tell me you're joking already!" The half-Asian sputtered, fully aware that this wasn't a bad dream. _This can't be true._

"MACKENZIE!" Shay shrieked. "Do you seriously think I'd ever _joke_ about something like this?!" She roared, causing the other girl to jump back a bit.

Mackenzie was secretly starting to feel shame and regret about this whole pickle she had gotten herself into. She should've kicked Shay out when she had the chance. _If I really loved her, I would be so happy right now! But I'm not!_ "Shay, I had no idea you were serious--I mean, how the fuck was I supposed to know?!" Mackenzie raised her voice near the end.

" _What?!_ You had _no_ idea?! We've known each other for almost 15 years!" Shay was absolutely devastated by how oblivious and self-centered the seemingly-intelligent Mackenzie was.

"No, no, Shay, I-I..." Mackenzie started to say, but trailed off. She wanted to say that she just wasn't into other women. She wanted to tell Shay that they simply wouldn't be right for each other and that it wouldn't work out. But before she could say anything--

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Shay quickly turned around and left the bathroom without saying goodbye. She left for her car before her crush could say anything else or catch her crying.

As soon as Shay was gone, Mackenzie strolled over to the nearest stall, went inside, locked the door, and sat down for a very long time. She was far too consumed by guilt.

 _사랑에... 나랑...?_ Was one of the questions the half-Korean asked herself as she held her head in her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
